yugioh_seasons_crossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Synchro Dimension Arc Episode 12
"The Lockdown" is the 12th episode of the arc. Shortly After Yuri defeating Yugo and challenging Yusei to a duel...Barrett appears! Yuri leaves but he attempts to take Rin but Yusei stands in his way only for him to duel Barrett.....But will he able to overcome the unbreakable combo? Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Barrett Turn 1: Barrett Barrett activates the Continuous Spell Card "Beastborg Fusioner", which lets him Fusion Summon a "Beastborg" Fusion Monster once per turn, using monsters from his hand or that he controls, however, he may not Normal Summon or Set. He activates its effect, fusing the "Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Beastborg Panther Predator" (1600/2000) in Attack Position. Barrett activates its effect, inflicting damage to Declan equal to half of its current ATK (Yusei: 4000 → 3200 LP). Barrett Sets a card. Turn 2: Yusei Yusei draws. Yusei Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" (900/400) in Attack Position. He then enters his Battle Phase and activates the effect of "Speed Warrior", which doubles its ATK ("Speed Warrior": 900 → 1800 ATK). "Speed Warrior" then attacks and destroys "Panther Predator" (Barrett: 4000 → 3800 LP). As he took battle damage, Barrett activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Beastborg Medal of the Shield", letting him he can place a Medal Counter on it for every 100 damage he took ("Shield": 0 → 2 Medal Counters). The effect of "Panther Predator" activates as it was destroyed, letting him Special Summon its Fusion Materials from the Graveyard. He Special Summons "Panther Warrior" (2000/1600) and "Dark Sentinel" (1500/1800), both in Attack Position. Yusei Sets two cards. Turn 3: Barrett Barrett draws. Barrett activates the effect of "Beastborg Fusioner", fusing "Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel" from his field to Fusion Summon another "Beastborg Panther Predator" (1600/2000) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Medal of the Iron Shield", sending it to the Graveyard to have a face-up "Beastborg" monster he controls gain 100 ATK for each "Medal Counter" on it. Barrett chooses "Panther Predator" (1600 → 1800). Barrett then activates the effect of "Panther Predator", inflicting damage to Declan equal to half of its current ATK (Yusei: 3200 → 2300 LP). "Panther Predator" attacks "Speed Warrior", but Yusei activates his face-down "Card Defense to negate the attack and draw one card by discarding "Quillbolt Hedgehog". Barrett Sets two cards. Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws. Yusei draws "Tuning" and subsequently activates it, adding "Junk Synchron" from his Deck to his hand and sending the top three cards of his Deck to the Graveyard due to "Junk Synchron" being Level 3. Yusei then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Junk Synchron" to Special Summon "Nitro Synchron" (300/100) from his Graveyard in Defense Position with its effects negated. He then activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to revive itself (800/800) in Defense Position. Yusei then tunes "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog", it is removed from play. Barrett activates his face-down "Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain" as Yuya Special Summoned a monster from the Extra Deck. That monster cannot attack, change its battle position, or be destroyed by battle. The effect of "Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain" prevents Yusei from Normal or Special Summoning monsters, or activating Spell or Trap Cards. Barrett activates his face-down "Beastborg Medal of the Steel Chain" as monsters were Special Summoned to his opponent's field. Those monsters cannot attack, change their battle positions, or be destroyed by battle. If Yuya takes damage, all his face-up monsters lose ATK equal to the damage he took. Yusei Sets two cards. Turn 5: Barrett Barrett draws. As he has one card in hand, Barrett Special Summons "Carrier Sentinel" (1000/1600) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Since it was successfully Summoned, its other effect allows him to add a Beast-Warrior-Type monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Pitch-Black Warwolf". Barrett activates the effect of "Beastborg Fusioner", fusing the "Carrier Sentinel" on his field with the "Pitch-Black Warwolf" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer" (2200/1500) in Attack Position. Barrett activates the effect of "Panther Predator", letting him inflict damage to Yusei equal to half of its current ATK once per turn (Yusei: 2300 → 1400 LP). Since Yuya took damage, the other effect of "Beastborg Medal of the Steel Chain" activates, reducing the ATK of all face-up monsters under Yusei's control equal to the damage he took ("Junk Warrior": 2300 → 1400/1300; "Speed Warrior": 900 → 0/400; "Nitro Synchron": 300 → 0/100). "Panther Predator" attacks "Junk Warrior", but Yusei then activates the effect of "Devoted Gardna" from his hand in order to send "Devoted Gardna" from his hand to the Graveyard and reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0. Turn 6: Yusei Yusei draws. He then Tributes "Speed Warrior" to Set a monster. Yusei removes from play "A/D Changer" from his Graveyard via its own effect in order to switch his Set monster "Junk Collector" (1000/2200) to Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Junk Collector" to remove from play it and "Panic Wave" from his Graveyard to activate its effect, destroying his face-down and negate the effects of all face-up Continuous Spell Cards, Continuous Trap Cards, and Effect Monsters the Guard Robot controls this turn. Yusei tunes his Level 5 "Junk Warrior" with his Level 2 Tuner monster "Nitro Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" (2800/1800) in Attack Position. The effect of "Nitro Synchron" then activates, letting Yusei draw one card. Yusei then equips "Junk Barrage" to "Nitro Warrior". Now when "Nitro Warrior" destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Grady will take damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK. "Nitro Warrior" attacks and destroys "Panther Predator" (Barrett: 3800 → 2800 LP). The effect of "Junk Barrage" activates (Barrett: 2800 → 1900 LP). The effect of "Panther Predator" activates as it was destroyed, letting him Special Summon its Fusion Materials from the Graveyard. He Special Summons "Panther Warrior" (2000/1600) and "Dark Sentinel" (1500/1800), both in Attack Position. Yusei then activates his face-down "Synchro Overlimit" to allow "Nitro Warrior" to attack again as it destroyed a monster by battle. "Nitro Warrior" attacks and destroys "Wolf Kampfer" (Barrett: 1900 → 1300 LP). After the attack, the effect of "Synchro Overlimit" destroys "Nitro Warrior". Since "Wolf Kämpfer" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, allowing Barrett to Special Summon its Fusion Material Monsters from his Graveyard so he Special Summons "Carrier Sentinel" (1000/1600) and "Pitch-Black Warwolf" (1600/600), both in Defense Position. Yusei then removes the "Revenge Return" in his Graveyard from play in order to revive "Nitro Warrior" (2800/1800) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates his face-down "Meteor Wave" to increase the ATK of "Nitro Warrior" by 300 as well as grant it the ability to inflict piercing damage ("Nitro Warrior": 2800 → 3100/1800). "Nitro Warrior" attacks and destroys "Pitch-Black Warwolf". "Nitro Warrior" then inflicts piercing damage to Barrett (Barrett: 1400 → 0 LP).